


won't sit there, like a stone

by appleblossoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Safer Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossoms/pseuds/appleblossoms
Summary: Sehun asks Junmyeon for rimming lessons, and their boyfriend Kyungsoo volunteers as the test subject.





	won't sit there, like a stone

"Do it like this," Junmyeon says and licks between Kyungsoo's parted cheeks. "Use your entire tongue, slow and nice."

He pulls back and moves to the side to make room, keeping the dam in place until Sehun takes over. Sehun settles on his knees, between Kyungsoo's legs where he's bent over the backrest of the sofa. He can feel his heart beating in his throat as he leans forward, nosing against the dam first before he places a few tentative pecks right on Kyungsoo's hole. The dam is wet from Junmyeon's ministrations, and he feels like his nervousness is stealing his breath away.

"Don't worry about me, Sehunnie," Kyungsoo says. "We all had to start somewhere." He's looking at him from over his shoulder, no signs of discomfort in his smile.

Sehun tries to smile back. All he wants is to make Kyungsoo feel as good as Junmyeon evidently did earlier, wants to tease the same noises out of Kyungsoo that he makes whenever Junmyeon lets him sit on his face. Maybe asking for lessons was a mistake, maybe he should have bumbled his way through this alone, without the fresh images of Junmyeon's capable tongue on his mind, without it feeling like a competition he'd have lost from the start.

"Get your mouth on me," Kyungsoo asks, shakes his butt a little. Junmyeon smiles encouragingly from the side, one hand petting the small of Kyungsoo's back.  
Sehun takes a deep breath and dives in. He kisses around Kyungsoo's rim at first, opens his mouth to suck at it a little. The flavour of the cut up condom is more pronounced like this, artificial on his tongue as he cautiously explores, tentatively licks him in between pressing more kisses on his hole.

"Like that," Junmyeon says from next to them, "just imagine you're kissing him."

Sehun takes the advice to heart, imagines Kyungsoo's mouth under his, listens when Kyungsoo asks him to relax his tongue, soften it. Kyungsoo's skin is warm and tender under his mouth and he uses just the tip of his tongue, as if tickling him, enjoys how the skin yields, licks and sucks more eagerly when he gets used to the taste of the dam. He feels heat rising to his cheeks when Kyungsoo starts pressing back into him, sighs his name, begins rutting against the towel they'd put over the headrest.

He pulls back when Junmyeon touches his shoulder. They exchange a smile, Junmyeon's so fond he has to kiss him, then some more, until Kyungsoo mutters an _I'm getting cold_ into the backrest. Junmyeon pats his butt before he gestures for Sehun to move aside. "Not bad," he says, "but you should switch it up. Give yourself and the person you're rimming breaks. Lick here," he moves down to drag his tongue over Kyungsoo's perineum with intent, "and here too."  
  
Kyungsoo makes a pleased sound when Junmyeon kisses the skin close to his crack, sucks on it gently while his hands stroke the insides of his thighs, move up to cup his balls, then licks his buttcheeks with broad strokes of his tongue as he massages them.  
  
Sehun has never heard a moan as broken as the one Kyungsoo lets out when Junmyeon parts his cheeks again and uses the entirety of his tongue to lick up between them, then drags it back down. "Secret weapon," Junmyeon says and winks when he's repeated it enough times that Kyungsoo's thighs are trembling. "Your turn."

Sehun expects the halfhearted swat when he nibbles at Kyungsoo's butt, slides half off the couch under Junmyeon's laughter when he goes for Kyungsoo's perineum, kneading his cheeks as he makes out with it. Junmyeon reaches to rub Kyungsoo's hole and Sehun feels him melting under them.

It's so fun and hot Sehun can't help but moan into Kyungsoo's skin, let a hand find his own cock, hard and hot in his jeans. He palms himself over the material, asks Kyungsoo to spread himself, nips at Junmyeon's fingers until he leaves Kyungsoo to him, lets him lick, kiss and suck his hole, breathing in his musk mixed with the scent of soap. His eyes are closed, he's ignoring the ache in his jaw and tongue, spurred on by Kyungsoo's murmured praise dotted with sighs, doesn't even mind when Kyungsoo lets go of himself and Sehun's face is buried between his cheeks, the sensation overwhelming. He can feel his cheeks burning with arousal, getting hotter when Junmyeon whispers about wanting to see Kyungsoo riding his tongue next time, when Kyungsoo is unable to reply with anything beside a louder moan.  
Sehun gives up touching himself, spreads Kyungsoo again to give him a few light licks at first, then does his best to copy Junmyeon earlier, letting the wide part of his tongue run up and down between Kyungsoo's cheeks.

Kyungsoo curses but quiets down suspiciously, and Sehun pauses to peek up. Junmyeon's gotten off the couch, stands behind it, elbows propped on the headrest, kissing Kyungsoo now.  
They break the kiss for Kyungsoo to say "I want to come," and Junmyeon bends over the backrest to grab something to hand to Sehun. "Do what you just did and use this on his taint," he instructs.

Sehun fumbles with the vibrator, whines when they both poke fun at him for not knowing how to turn it on, delights in the gasp it pulls out of Kyungsoo immediately when he presses it to his taint. Delights even more in his moans when he's readjusted the dam, keeps it haphazardly in place with one hand to continue the broad, generous licks over his hole.  
Kyungsoo reaches for his own cock after a moment, gives himself strokes as generous as Sehun's. Sehun revels in the feeling of his rim contracting under his tongue, presses the tip against it and tries to suck at the rim around it at the same time. He doesn't even have to rev up the vibrator before Kyungsoo comes with a last moan, trembling all over, hole fluttering under Sehun's mouth. He doesn't let up for a while, works Kyungsoo through his orgasm, only looks up when he hears the whines that indicate Junmyeon coming, sees him with one leg awkwardly perched over the couch, spilling into Kyungsoo's other hand that moves over his cock together with Junmyeon's.

Kyungsoo doesn't move from where he's resting against the couch, in his own come, probably, and that's a first as far as Sehun knows. Sehun figures he's too tired to swat at him again so he seizes the opportunity to bite the firm softness of his cheeks, gently, barely leaving a trace.

"You need a chew toy," Kyungsoo tells him, no malice in his tone, just welcome exhaustion. "How did you like it?"

Sehun meets his eyes, cheeks still burning with the effort, the ache in his tongue and jaw settling now. "Not sure I needed to know my face could hurt this much from sex," he says and sticks his tongue out weirdly to hear Junmyeon laugh. "I do want to do it again. The... what Junmyeon said."

"Oh?" Junmyeon says. He's licking his own come off his fingers thoughtlessly, like he forgot it was come, and frowns at it. "Can I get a ride, too?"

Sehun just groans, doesn't acknowledge him otherwise. He pulls Kyungsoo off the backrest by his waist, wraps his arms around him to keep him upright when he sags against him.

"Still hard, Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo asks unnecessarily, resting his head on his shoulder. "Should Junmyeon get the masturbator?"

Sehun's glad Junmyeon picks up on the hint, leaves for their bedroom. "I didn't expect him to be such a good teacher," he says, nosing into Kyungsoo's neck, leaving a wet trace of kisses.

"He has his merits," Kyungsoo tells him, meeting his mouth for a kiss this time and scrunching his nose. "You taste like condom."

"Whose fault is that?" Sehun asks and kisses him again, finding his mouth unusually pliant. "Shower?"

"Bath," Kyungsoo says and struggles out of Sehun's arms like a pet that had enough. "Join me later?"

Sehun nods, takes the soiled towel from him; he'll need it. He doesn't think he'll take long to come with the memory he just made—but he never knows with Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> got to love how the other two fics in the sudihun tag are also rimming fics. well here's a third
> 
> did you enjoy mine? if so, please let me know!


End file.
